Unsettling Revelations
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: You think you've had a bad day? You Don't know the half of it. Christophe has something to say. For the 100 theme challenge.


**Done for the 100 theme challenge.**

**Inspired by my favourite movie ever, Fight Club.**

**Disclaimer: South Park doesn't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**So, you think you've got it rough, huh? What is it then? The love of your life dumped you, and started dating your best friend? Or perhaps the love of your life hasn't even noticed you exist, and when they do, it's quite clear they don't want a thing to do with you? Are you doing bad at school and your parents keep grounding you? Or maybe you're just having a really bad hair day - or you can't go to that party? Think you've got it rough? Pussy.

Have you ever had to take a bullet out of your own arm? Didn't think so. You've never had to tie a shirt as a tourniquet around your arm, tightly and numb the wound with a bag of ice, before using a knife and digging the bullet out of the wound. Sound bad? Then you've gotta pour whiskey on that damn thing to keep it clean. Hurts like a mother fucking bitch, I swear. But you wouldn't know about that - you're too busy complaining about you're paper cuts from the essay you were up all night doing - And still failed.

Have you ever had to disable a bomb in the pitch black within a minute? Didn't think so. Having to guess which wire to cut, feeling around as the time on the screen decreases, second my second. But after so many years, you can feel the difference between the wires, taking the knife out of your boot and cutting the wire - hoping it was the fucking right one - and the sigh of relief when the screen dies.

Have you ever had to drag yourself out of a burning building? Had to kill someone you've known for 4 years before they kill you first? Ever had to fight for your survival in an underground organization, which you didn't choose to be apart of?

Have you ever died? Unless you're Kenny, than I doubt it. Having to feel your body lose feeling, your heart slow down and everything around you become cold. Everything around you starting to move in slow motion as the life in you slowly disperses. Realizing the next time you wake up, that you're dead, and in Hell. Having to walk along the stone and the immense heat before being dragged back to the god forsaken Earth. Your first breath after resurrection struggling to come out of you, as if you're choking on air.

Have you ever had to dig and fight your way out of prison, because in twenty-four hours they'll be sending you to your execution? Slashing the throats of some newbie cop, young on his first day here so you can clear the way, getting out of the cell you're in and digging your way out of the compound as they realise that you've gone - and sent the fucking dogs after you.

* * *

And you think you've got it so fucking bad. You should stop being so damn ignorant. Accept the fact that you are not immortal, you will die one day. Accept the fact that someone will always hate you. Accept the fact that if you're depressed and alone, that things may never get better and you might stay like that, forever. Accept the fact you'll never get the pretty girls because you're as ugly as sin. Accept the fact you may never achieve your goals and instead, end up alcoholic and homeless. Accept the fact whilst you may be the most caring, smart and kind soul on earth that someone vile, violent and harsh may get the better life out of the two of you. Accept the fact that money is important, and if you're poor and talent less you'll end up nowhere, If you're just poor then you'll still probably end up nowhere, if you're rich then you'll end up with everything you fucking wanted. Accept the fact that that if you're beautiful, you'll get everything you wanted. Accept you may never be "perfect". Accept the fact that maybe, God does not fucking like you. Accept the fact that life is fucking unfair. Until you accept these possibilities, you are useless.

Now, if you're anything like me, you're probably really pissed off, right? Good. Knowing you're at rock bottom, and probably always will be is one of the best things to know. Fuck being blissfully unaware. This simple fact will make you, no, force you to fucking struggle through life to make damn sure you get what you want. It's only after you've realised all this, and hit the bottom that you can do anything. And don't fucking give up - don't give in and let life win. Know that even in the face of all this adversity, you can fucking win - it's highly unlikely, but if you try hard enough, you'll succeed. Without pain and sadness, we would be nothing. Fuck being perfect. Fuck following the order of how everything should go, fuck following society's expectations.

My Mother tried to give herself a home-made abortion whilst I was in the womb - guess what? I got over it. Now do the same fucking thing and stop complaining about your life, whilst some of it have it much worse - yet suck it up. Now, when you're thinking of all the rough things you've had happened to you so far? Think about the dirty, bloodied Frenchmen who is probably out saving your fucking government from a corrupt Politian, ready to send you all to your deaths. Or something like that - if the pay is good enough. This might come as an unsettling revelation to you. **I hope so.**

* * *


End file.
